


街拐角爱情故事

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Series: 从街拐角到赫里福德 [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 发生在马克·R·钱德尔十九岁那年的离奇爱情故事。英防车，詹姆斯×马克。





	街拐角爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> *本文纯属虚构，与任何真实国家组织人物事件无关
> 
> *黄色暴力童话  
> *詹姆斯×马克  
> *有一句互攻发言但并不是互攻，姑且预警一下  
> *推荐BGM：Landing Guy - 刘昊霖/kidult

1# 奇耻大辱与街角怪店

 

孽缘始于马克·R·钱德尔念博士研究生第一年的某个礼拜六。

那天下午他住的公寓楼断网了。别的楼没事，就他们楼。

说来也怪，这楼里住户有一大半都是电子工程的硕博，专精网络方向的也不少，随便点几个人组队就能立马开始排查问题，大概率能把这网重新调通——除非是外面施工把他们光缆给挖断了，但那都不可能。然而他们一群人挤在弱电间门外大眼瞪小眼，愣是谁都没有管理员权限，顾忌着校规又不好硬来，只能报修，而校工偏偏周末休假。

别人都说这是剑桥电子工程全体师生的奇耻大辱，但马克对此没什么感觉，他第一个反应了过来，背着电脑和书出门去也。

料到这一楼的倒霉鬼会陆续把图书馆和学校附近的咖啡店填满，马克干脆坐上计程车跑到了五公里外。

那是条他从没来过的街，拐角有家咖啡馆，门上提示店铺是否开张的木牌不知为何掉在了地上，马克上前把它捡了起来重新挂上去，然后开门进店。

——如果上帝再给他重来一次的机会，他可能会选择掉头就走。

 

 

2# 红

 

“真不好意思我今天不接客了。小屁孩子你怎么进来的？我忘把牌子摘下来了吗？”

詹姆斯·波特与杵在门口的男孩面面相觑。他手里的刀子甚至还滴着血。

“摘了，在地上，但我看见‘open’朝上就进来了。”马克如实回答。

红，满屋子满眼的红。

这个看上去三十岁左右，不高但很壮，一副店主口吻却没个正经店主模样的男人，显然刚刚杀了个人。尸体和凶器都还在，血溅得到处都是。

“是这样吗？哎呀，那我失策了。”男人把刀举起来，然后缓缓撒开手，像在向马克示意自己并不是什么危险分子，“来都来了。看看喝点什么？对不起啊，我把店里搞得这么脏。不过很快就会有人过来收拾了。”

那匕首落下去，死死地钉进了男人双脚之间的木地板里。

“一杯双份浓缩的美式。如果您不介意，我想坐久一点，用一下贵店的无线网。还有，这儿是大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国吧？”

那人笑弯了眼睛：“那当然，杀人犯法的。但你可别报警，不然我保证警察来了要抓的是你小子。”他到吧台后面去洗手，把洗手液搓出好些泡沫，还特意捧起来给马克看。

马克迅速判断这是威胁，深吸了一口气，躲着地上的血迹走向一张未被波及的桌。

“这就对了，坐吧，乖一点。 你看我手已经洗干净了哦，我要给你泡咖啡了。”他一边动作，一边口头直播，嚷嚷得特别大声，生怕马克听不见似的，“你说你怎么不点杯茶呢？都到了下午茶的时候了你喝什么咖啡啊？哎你别是个留学生吧？小朋友英语讲得真不错，听着跟个约克人儿似的。看你这样子也就大一大二吧，啧啧，小小年纪就大老远跑这儿来留学，真不容易。”

马克不置可否，心想从约克到剑桥确实也不太近，有四个马拉松那么远。他也没解释自己是个博士生，从小到大他的年纪和学历都不太匹配，来自人群的各色目光早已经让他学会了闭嘴。

他卸下背包，掏出电脑和书把桌面铺满，在咖啡研磨机的刺耳嗡鸣之中艰难地向那男人问话：“请问密码多少？”

“啊？什么密码？你猜呢？！”那人吼了回来，就跟真不知道似的。

马克没接茬儿，拿起桌上的立牌找到了店名和预约电话，在心里默默排列组合了一下，在试到第三次时成功连上了店里的Wi-Fi。

他很快就沉浸到他带来的那些大部头参考书之中去了。

他最近在尝试设计一套通讯干扰系统，和考场信号屏蔽器的原理差不多，但能做更多事的那种。至于这东西除了保障考试严肃公正以外还能有什么具体用途，他也还没想过，他只是想做。

 

过了好大一会儿——尽管马克专心读书并没感觉有多久——那男人终于端着咖啡过来了。马克连不杀之恩也一起谢过，正准备目送他走，他却大咧咧地一屁股坐在了马克对面的沙发里，二郎腿一跷，从兜里摸出了手机。

“密码多少啊，告诉我一下呗？”

嬉皮笑脸。

马克半句话也不想跟这人多说，只伸手把他的手机要了过来，迅速输好自己刚试出的密码，然后还回去。

男人没个正形儿，折腾这一番好像也不是为了给手机联网，他任凭他的手机啪嗒一声掉在了桌面上，只为伸两根手指去挠男孩儿的手心。

马克就像触了电一般猛地把手缩了回来。

很酥很痒。

他确信面前这男人是个疯子。

 

 

3# 写作业与吃晚餐

 

马克在咖啡馆里一直坐到晚饭时间都过了。

期间有两个人来把地上的尸首拉走了。其中一个看上去足有190多公分高的男人还跟那个矮的聊起了店里这不速之客，也就是马克·R·钱德尔本人。

“哪儿来的学生啊？”

“你问我我问谁去？哪儿来的学生啊？！操！”

“对了，外面牌子刚刚还挂着‘open’呢，我帮你摘了。这也不像你会犯的错啊？”

“是吗？！操，小兔崽子。”

“你说谁小兔崽子呢？当心点儿吧，别泄密。”

马克在心中默默回答：我。

“放心吧不能泄密，我等会儿就处理。瞧这孩子怪可怜的，还写作业呢，等他写完我再送他上路。”

俩人嗓门一个比一个大，完全不避讳马克这个喘着气儿的大活人。不过这也可以理解，毕竟马克等会儿“写完作业”就要变成死人了。第三个人则既不参与这场探讨，也没阻拦那两个，想必是默许的。

马克暂时还不想死，他觉得自己的人生仍有遗憾，他今年还没回过约克一次，他的干扰系统还没做成。可男人腰间还插着枪，盲目行动说不定会让他死得更快，他于是在权衡利弊后决定，真正死到临头之前都不反抗，能多活一会儿是一会儿。

在纸上简单勾画完了原型机的设计草图，马克今天给自己安排的工作就已经全完成了。他看了眼时间，发现比他预计的结束时间还要早些。那怪诞的男人让他紧张，可那份紧张却莫名其妙地提高了他的效率。

不过，这个“早”只是对马克来说比较早，现在其实已经很晚了。

男人晃悠了过来：“你个死孩子，不吃饭啊？”马克甚至听见他的肚子在叫。

马克不回话。

他的确是忙起来就不知道饿的类型，缺一两顿不是什么大事儿，他早就习惯了。

“切。”男人从牙缝儿里挤出一声埋怨，又晃悠回了柜台后面。

马克把摊了一桌子的个人物品依次收回背包，脑中紧锣密鼓地思考着怎样做才能把包里这些东西保住，并且在自己死后能被别人发现。要怎么做呢？这男人看似疯疯癫癫，却不是个傻子，自己的一切小动作肯定都逃不过他的眼睛。难道求他允许自己把东西寄回剑桥大学吗？

他正头疼着，却闻见柜台后边传来热油的香味，随后又听见哗啦一声爆响。

什么东西下锅了。

“吃晚餐吗？小兔崽子。”

“我没点。”

“瞧你这小气劲儿！白送你顿饭，行了吧？”

这是作甚呢？断头饭，所以不要钱？

 

过了会儿，那男人端来两盘煎肉。

马克勉强辨认出这些肉的前身都是整的牛排，被某个疯厨子切成块状扔进锅里胡乱煎一气，然后在盘子里堆成了小山。

“桌子都收拾出来了啊？你这孩子可真懂事儿。饿了吧？来，吃吧，没毒的。”男人把其中一盘往马克面前一放，坐到对面风卷残云地吃起了另一盘。

马克没动。

男人对男孩儿的表现十分不满，眉头狠狠地皱了起来。他放下叉子，从腰间摸出枪，咣当一声拍在桌上，然后拾起叉子继续吃。

——亲爱的小同学，你是想吃肉呢，还是想吃金属花生米呢？

马克不了解枪支，但常识还是有的，桌上这把一看就是自动武器，绝对能把没穿防弹背心的人活活射成筛子。

于是他认命地抓起叉子开吃。

直到吃下去半盘他也没有任何要毒发身亡的前兆，而且，这肉尽管卖相不佳，味道却还不赖。

这叫什么事儿啊？

 

饭后那男人更不耐烦了，闹着玩儿似的管马克讨了两块钱咖啡钱，然后把他连人带包推到了店门口。

“作业全写完了吧？我打烊了啊。”他朝着马克的屁股给了一脚，把人踹出门外三步远去。

这怎么就跟午夜十二点钟的辛德瑞拉似的。只不过别人是眼看时间到了，提起裙摆匆匆逃离舞池，这男的却抬腿蹬了王子一脚。

马克简直摸不着头脑——不是要送我上路吗？

他站在原地，不敢跑也不敢回头，竖着耳朵听自己背后有没有上膛声音。他怕男人假意要放他走，又在他迈步的一瞬间叫他脑袋开花。

“站着干嘛啊，等死呐？还是得我把您护送到校门口啊？你几岁了啊？自己会打车吗？”

原来男人跟其同僚说的“送上路”就是字面意义上的送他上路回学校。但这人说话怎么能这么欠揍？

马克不回答，眼一闭心一横就走了，三步并作两步到路边去叫车。

晚高峰早过了，交通状况不错，没半分钟马克就拦到了计程车。他坐进副驾驶，低声跟司机先生报了目的地，之后伸手系好了安全带。

车子缓缓启动，马克死死盯着倒车镜，在那里面看见、并且耳朵也听见，那怪男人突然吼了一声：

“明天再来啊！我在这儿等着！”男人不停朝着车屁股挥手，黑色漆皮手套在路灯下反着光，格外扎眼。

他的声音沙哑，但响亮，只是马克隔着车门窗听上去觉得很远。

 

明天再来。我在这儿等着。

没个开头，也没落款，跟谁说话呢这是？

不是我。

不是我。

最好不是我。

 

 

4# 图

 

马克回到宿舍，仰躺在床上回忆这惊魂一下午。

他向来信任自己的理性思考，认为自己没睡的时候就是绝对清醒，可他此时却无比希望之前那些都是梦，祈祷是自己搞混了现实与梦。

这儿可是英国的剑桥，又不是阿富汗的交战区，一个杀人犯大摇大摆地在案发现场提供咖啡和免费晚餐，还撂狠话说警察会抓自己这个目击者，这样的事情怎么可能是真的？

他想，如果自己眼下刚从梦中醒来的话，接下来该干什么了呢？

他像每天早晨那样，简单淋浴，吹干头发，刮刮下巴——和同届男同学们比起来，他的胡须稀疏又柔软，并且他今天早上才刚刚刮过，此时真是连半根胡茬都剃不下来——换上洗过烘干的T恤，往书桌边一坐开始新一天的工作和学习。

这个时间就不用想着去研究室了，去也没用，导师绝对已经下班走人了，而他权限还不够高，一个人跑去研究室能做的事，只比留在房间里能做到的多出一件，那就是联网。

公寓楼的网仍然不通。

但他这会儿不急上网——急着上网的恶果他今天下午已经切身体会过了。他就着台灯翻了一夜的书和笔记，期间还给屏蔽系统的终端装置取名叫莫尼，还为她画了八张网络拓扑图。

其实那八张图是同一张图，都是将莫尼接入系统的组网实现方案，拓扑都一模一样，只不过他用的是签字笔，第一次画时出了错，懒得修改就重画，重画又错，然后又重画，反反复复画到第八回才一气呵成地画对。

他止不住地走神。

双倍浓缩美式的后劲儿还没散，他不但不犯困，反而思路清晰活跃，只是，活跃过了头，总去想些乱七八糟的非纪实故事。

 

咖啡店里那个人死于割喉。

画错了。

 

那杯美式想必用上了又好又新鲜的豆子，嗅起来就很香。是手冲的，只是那人技法实在欠佳，苦得有点过。

画错了。

 

他真的不知道自己店里的Wi-Fi密码吗？

画错了。

 

那些人背后到底是个什么样的组织？有人开黑店杀人，有人处理尸体，那么在这之前呢？他们以什么标准确定目标？后续又有什么别的环节吗？

画错了。

 

煎牛肉很香，连咖啡一起才两镑。

画错了。

 

被踹那一脚怪疼的。

画错了。

 

他放过了我。

画错了。

 

这些都是假的。

马克·R·钱德尔终于画成了他的图。

 

 

5# 一秒与七天

 

第二天上午十点，马克终于困得睁不开眼了。他拉上厚窗帘遮光，倒头睡下去，又在几小时后从梦中惊醒。

他梦见血和刀子，还有双份浓缩美式咖啡和煎牛肉。

这下想睡也睡不着了。

他头昏脑涨地爬到桌边，掀开电脑发现网络已经通了。

可能有人投诉了，校工因此不得不在休假期间赶回学校排除故障，也兴许是楼里有人终于坐不住冒着吃处分的风险亲手上去搞了，谁知道呢？这不关他的事。他只是想，自己总算没有理由再去那家黑店了。

可，咖啡加上晚餐才卖两块钱的黑店？自己更像个吃霸王餐的黑食客不是吗？而且，那个男人说“明天再来”，说“我在这儿等着”。

他真的会在店里等自己吗？

世界上怎么可能有人为一个不成约定的约定而死等？又怎么可能有人遵守一个不成约定的约定去见一个杀人犯？

不，我不是去见杀人犯，我只是去喝个咖啡。

马克·R·钱德尔又一次站在了街拐角咖啡店的门前，这次店门上甚至有被撕扯开的封条。

嗨，我来了。

那怪诞男人坐在柜台后，托着腮昏昏欲睡，见男孩儿进了店，半眯着的眼睛瞪得溜圆。

那双眼亮晶晶的。

“我操，你是不是有病啊？竟然真来了。”

马克耸了耸肩，心想，或许您说得对。

 

这一天马克困得头痛，于是在店里趴桌睡觉。凶杀现场已经被彻底清理干净了，不再有血腥味，马克睡得很香。

醒后他继续投身设计工作，男人给了他一杯牛奶。

“小孩子喝牛奶长个儿。”

“长得和您一样高吗？”马克难得跟人开玩笑。

男人咣一声又把枪拍到了桌面上。

马克于是就着手上的电脑和店里的Wi-Fi谷歌了一下，发现这是一支名叫SMG-11* 的冲锋手枪。

（注：本故事的大背景是围攻游戏宇宙，所以写SMG而不是其原型Mac冲锋手枪）

 

第三天男人准备了饼干，坚持要求马克点一杯茶。他声称他们英国人的下午茶能称霸银河系，外国留学生也得尝尝，尝一次绝对会爱上。

马克于是告诉他，自己其实是约克人。

男人挑着眉盯了马克十几秒，然后欣然接受了这个事实：“同胞啊！我是伦敦人。你去过伦敦玩儿吗？哦去过，也是，哪个英国小孩能没去过伦敦呢？你有机会再多去几趟呗，我觉得我们那儿挺好的。唉，我太忙了，都没时间回去。”

忙着杀人越货所以没时间回家，这也不是不合理。

那盘饼干烤得有点糊了。

 

第四天男人像只蚊子一样一直围着马克飞，嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡那叫一个吵，而且还不是一味乱吵，还试图参与到他的学习之中来。

“我看看你写什么作业呢？”

左右是自己做着玩的项目，无需保密，马克大大方方让他看。

两秒钟之后那人就说：“看不懂。你们工科才大一大二学东西就这么复杂了吗？”

马克反问道：“那您当年是学的文科吗？”他对这个怪人感到好奇。

男人恶劣地伸手在马克脖子上比了个割喉动作：“老子学的屠宰科。而且跟你个小书呆子可不一样，我中学毕业就工作了，手艺都是在岗位上学的。”

从小就杀人？

那疯子的指甲划过马克颈间敏感的皮肤。不疼，但瘙痒，马克下意识地蜷缩起来，过了好一会儿才克制住身体细微却汹涌的颤动。

“怕了？”

或许吧。

他活了小二十年才知道，恐惧也和咖啡因一样，是能成瘾的。

“嘿，我开玩笑的，放松点儿。”男人凑到马克耳边，低声说。

微热的气流灌进马克的耳道。他脑子里有什么在轰轰作响。

 

第五天那男人睁着眼睛说瞎话，说马克这个小猪崽太能吃了，把店里的存货都吃空了，非要他陪着去逛超市。

但马克的食量甚至还没有男人一半大。究竟是谁吃空了冰箱呢？

“您就这么出门？”

“啊，嗯，我就这么出门啊！”

嚣张。

穿得嚣张，走姿也嚣张，还领着个高瘦的孩子，方圆百米走过路过的人都回头看他。

警察怎么还不来把他抓走？认不出这是个杀人犯吗？

“您的工作单位真的很厉害。”简直无法无天，连国家指定暴力机关都管不了你们。

“那当然厉害。”男人立刻翘起了尾巴，就好像马克在夸他本人似的。

到了超市他就跟打劫一样什么都拿，各式零碎商品很快堆满了一辆购物车，马克跟在他和车后头一起往收银台走，只见他抽风一般突然回过头，一拍脑门儿：

“哎呀，我才想起来！你要不要坐车里，我推你走啊？”

疯子。

“啧啧，车都满了，哪有你的地方啊？我看看啊……你坐火龙果上吧！”

不坐。

到了收银台马克有心结账，因为男人这几天根本不肯好好收钱，都一块两块地朝他要，他终究吃人嘴短拿人手软。

可男人动若脱兔，轻而易举地抢了先，一边点着钞票一边朝马克说：

“让我这个厉害的人掏钱请客，好吧小朋友？”

疯也就罢了，还是个自恋狂。

 

第六天马克的导师受邀到外校开讲座，点名要马克全程陪同。

马克是研究室里最小的学生，可做事牢靠，话又少，是块当助手的好料，导师去哪儿都乐意带着他。

他跟着导师上午讲座，下午学术座谈会，风尘仆仆回到剑桥时已经是晚上九点了。

马克匆匆赶到咖啡店，却发现店铺的灯已经熄了，里面漆黑一片。

那个人不等他了。

他心中空落落的，却也觉得这就是梦醒时分该有的结局。只不过他痴缠得很，明知没人却仍然推门踏进了小店。

然后冰冷的枪口就顶上了他的额头。他确认那就是枪口，因为那形状和触感和他这些天观察过、想象过的完全吻合。

“你个小兔崽子跑哪儿去了？叫老子好等啊。我还以为你死外面了。”男人一字一句，咬牙切齿。

可外面是文明世界，人没有那么容易就死在外面。

“我学校有事走不开。”马克试图解释，可他完全看不清男人的脸，只感到那燃着怒火的呼吸声离他很近，“对不起，我……”

他的道歉被扣扳机的声音突兀打断。

一切发生得太快，那一瞬间他甚至还来不及意识到自己将会死亡，来不及品尝绝望的滋味。

咔哒。

一声枪械内部传来的脆响。

咔哒咔哒咔哒……

好多声，响个没完没了，就像男人那张闲不住的破嘴。

随后灯就开了，马克的瞳孔剧烈地缩了起来。片刻后他适应了光线，看见男人捂着肚子笑弯了腰。

“我没上子弹啊！哈哈哈哈！瞧你吓的！傻孩子，真以为我要杀你啊？”男人甚至笑得眼角挤出了泪花，“我杀你干嘛？又没钱拿。”

马克被耍得极其不舒服，他有点想生气，可他又看见那张欠踩的脸上有一对儿酒窝，于是释怀了这出闹剧。他决心在这个疯癫的梦里允许自己跟着男人一起发疯。

“……先生，”他想起自己还不知道该叫这个男人什么先生，“我忙了一天还没吃一顿饭。有吃的吗？”

男人收起了笑：“那当然是有啊！”

马克这才往店里面看，发现了一桌丰盛的晚餐，昨天逛超市买的那些食材看来全在这儿。

“谢谢您。”

 

第七天，马克如约而至，进了门却被男人的双手紧紧箍住肩膀。

那力道很大，让马克动弹不得，甚至感到疼痛。

“您还好吗？”马克试探着问。

“我很好。但我要走了，今天是我能留在剑桥郡的最后一天。你叫什么名字？”那双在这些天里为马克下厨和泡咖啡的手稍微有些颤。

“钱德尔。”马克下意识地说了真话，但不是名字而是姓，“您要去哪？”

“这我不能告诉你。”男人的手来回抚着马克后颈翘起的发梢，“但我想问你一件事，钱德尔。”

马克望进那双虹膜颜色很浅的好看眸子，感觉到面前这个男人已经藏起了那副浑不吝的态度，现在认真得前所未有。

“我知道就一定说。”马克迫不及待地开口承诺。

“醒醒，我不是要拿你当谷歌。你听着，钱德尔，我他妈的看上你个小崽子了。你要不要跟我做爱？”

马克瞪大了眼睛。

男人也直直地看着他，那目光几乎称得上是温柔。

两人相对无言，一起陷进了诡异的沉默。

后来男人本性难移，又开始不耐烦，他不再等男孩儿的肯定或者否定回答，把男孩儿揽进怀里吻了起来。

 

 

6# 圈

 

马克被男人紧紧抱着，草草地乱吻了一气，然后在一阵天旋地转之中感到自己双脚离了地。男人竟把他整个人扛上了肩，奔向店铺角落的旋转楼梯去上二楼，健步如飞。

马克凿他的背：“放我下来，我挺重的。”

男孩儿就是一般身材，算不上壮，也不干瘪，但毕竟傲人的身高摆在那，所以体重并不轻。

男人听了却嗤笑，说：“你才几斤几两？老子一只手能拎你十个。”

拎十个不用想也知道是吹牛了，但马克隔着薄薄一层衣料摸着那人背上隆起的肌肉，几乎觉得有磅礴的力量感传到自己的掌心里来。马克于是不得不承认，自己对他来说真的算不上重。

 

二楼大概就是店主平时生活的地方了，穿过客厅之后有间卧室，门落了锁。

小天才破解无线网的密码尚且尝试了三次，怪男人开门只用了一脚——直接把锁踹开的。

马克心想，这果然不是他的店。

“店主是被您杀了？”马克试探着问。

“嗯，杀了。”男人漫不经心地回答，然后把男孩儿从肩上放下来，稳稳地搁到了卧室的木地板上，“怎么，在死鬼生前的房间里做爱觉得晦气？非要换个地方的话也不是不行，但你看……嗯……”

马克跟着他暧昧难言的目光往下看，看见他的裤裆鼓起老高。

“不用换。”马克无可避免地想起那被割喉的可怜人，心里是不太舒服，可男人一副蓄势待发的模样也让人无法忽视——要敢在这个时候败兴，搞不好下一个要被割喉的就是自己了。

“你可真乖，宝贝儿。”男人重新吻上他，并七手八脚地剥着他的衣裤。

马克其实瞧不上“乖”这类形容词。

他已经十九岁了，早就是个成人了，他该拥有和这男人平等交流的话语权，而不是被男人搂在怀里一边吻着摸着一边夸着“乖”。

他想开口反驳，可男人伺机入侵了他的口腔，他被迫张着口接纳那条粗糙的舌头，所有的话都被逼成了含混不清的呜咽，听上去就像什么小动物的哀鸣。天啊，他真的不喜欢自己这样。

男人一只手沿着马克肉体的线条四下游走，最终探进了男孩儿两腿之间，隔着内裤捉住了他的要害。

“哎呀，瞧瞧，什么东西硬成这样？”男人开口说话，顺便赏了马克片刻的喘息，“你他妈的其实早就想要我了，对吧？”

马克垂下眼帘，想，这根本不用回答，对方肯定已经知道了答案。

 

男人轻笑，随后双臂猛地发力，一下就把男孩儿掀到了床上去，顺势还扯走了他身上最后一片布，然后站在床边脱自己的。

马克不甘以一个被掀翻的姿势就此躺平，挣扎着坐了起来，却冷不防地和男人某勃发的器官打了个照面。

约克男孩儿倒抽了一口凉气。

伦敦男人得意地撸了自己的家伙一把，然后吹了声口哨，又像调戏，又像引诱。马克看得喉咙发紧。

“小甜心，先帮我吸出来好吗？”男人一把将马克推到床头，然后自己也爬上去，双膝跨在马克的身侧，将那硬物凑到了马克的嘴边，“老子好久没弄过了，第一回肯定会射得很快，不会累着你的。”

还有这回事？

马克也是个功能完备的雄性动物，可他并不知道许久未做之后第一回究竟会不会射得更快。

马克从没跟男人做过爱，和女人也没有，甚至和自己都很少。他不刻意禁欲，只是他总能找到更好玩的东西，小时候他有作业和各式课外教材，长大了又有学术期刊和科研项目，他忙完就睡，睡醒继续忙，很少让发泄生理欲望这类琐事占用自己的宝贵时间。

因此今天他是第一次，方方面面都是第一次。

他的第一次真的好刺激。

但，为什么第一回射得快就要用我的嘴？马克不太明白。

 

马克拼命克服着羞耻心，伸手握住了那粗长的阴茎，微微张口想按照男人要求的那样去做，却一时陷入了疑惑。

人的口腔容得下这号大东西吗？

但马克还只是那么一握，男人喉咙里就发出低哼，竟像是很舒服。他揉马克柔软的卷发，拇指轻轻摩挲过马克的耳廓、唇角、鼻尖、眉毛……褒奖似的。

“小朋友，你的手真软。”男人又不急着要马克的嘴了，而是把手覆到了马克手上，引导着男孩儿上上下下地撸动。当然要取悦的还是他自己，他越发难耐地哼叫，看样子爽得找不着北。

马克的手属实很软。

他只有十个指尖有些敲代码磨出的薄茧，掌心的肉仍然柔嫩如同新生。而覆在他手背上那只大掌则布满了糙硬的茧，想来长期与刀枪打交道，手就会渐渐变成这样。

“您自己弄的时候疼吗？”马克突然冒出诡异的疑问。

“小朋友好奇心真旺盛。怎么着，想感受一下吗？”

马克鬼迷心窍地点头。

男人于是调转个方向去关照马克勃起的性器，当然，仍然把他自己的留在马克的手里。

 

很快马克就为自己草率的决定付出了代价。

男人的掌心的确粗糙，甚至茧的边缘刮过阴茎柔软的头部时还会带来刺痛，可那痛感也成了一种别样的刺激，马克被他纯熟的手法折腾得死去活来。那只手看似毫无章法地套弄着，实际节奏和力度却都那么刁钻。

快感汹涌而来，从下体直冲大脑，马克残存的最后一丝理智让他想逃，可身体却又遵循着最原始的本能，挺动着渴求更多。他绝望地感到，肯定有什么液体正从从铃口那里源源不断地冒出来，就像自己此时眼角不断流下生理性的泪一样。他拼死紧咬着牙关，因为他知道以自己现在的状态，绝对一开口就会发出某种恐怖的叫声来。

“怎么样？”男人加紧手上动作，发出狡黠的笑声，问道。

马克把自己那只手也撤了回来，紧紧捂着嘴，生怕呻吟出声。可他立马又后悔了，因为他手心沾着刚握过的那东西的气味。实际上味道并不冲，只是一点点腥而已，但饱含雄性要素，足够让原本就面红耳赤的马克脸热得像要冒出蒸汽。

“真残忍啊宝贝儿，你的手呢？”男人以牙还牙，立刻也松开了马克的性器，一边控诉着一边回过身，看见马克拼命压抑着声音的样子，更加不满地嚷嚷了起来，“你个小王八蛋把我晾在那儿，就为了捂嘴让自己叫不出声来？你一直不叫，搞得我还以为你不爽，结果我这么一回头，嘿，吓我一跳！憋得挺辛苦吧你？”

那语气贱兮兮的，马克被臊得几乎想钻床底下去。

该死的。

他骂那男人欺人太甚，也骂自己的身体没出息——终于不必再与那灭顶的快感作斗争，他刚松了口气，可空虚感很快就席卷而来，他竟又怀念起男人的手给予的抚慰。

那男人又开始叨叨，假惺惺地摆出体贴嘴脸：“嗯……你是不是觉得自己是个成熟男人了——哦对了，告诉我，你他妈的成年了吧？都大学生了，怎么也得有十七八了吧？嗯，成年了就好，我可不想回头下了床吃官司——成熟男人了，所以在人面前发出那种声音，你觉得特别难堪是吧？特别害臊是吧？嗨，没关系的，放开点儿，你瞧我人多好啊，我又不会笑话你！”

男人嘴上说个不停，手也忙着，他抚着马克的胸膛，揉捏男孩儿胸前那两个凸点，让它们充血挺立起来，就像马克此时不停淌出透明液珠儿并且高高竖着不停颤抖的阴茎一样。

马克禁不住这番身心双重的挑逗，不慎从齿缝里漏出了一丝喘息。

随之而来的就是男人放肆的笑。

不是刚刚承诺不笑话我吗？

男人感到马克的无声注视，立刻收了笑脸。

“好吧，你真不愿意叫出声来的话，我建议你找个大点儿的家伙把嘴堵上。要圆柱体，够粗够长才行……啧啧，哪儿能有这么个东西呢？”男人装疯卖傻，最后把话题引回到最初那一个，“宝贝儿，瞧瞧我这根怎么样？还中意吗？”

 

 

7# 口交与口交

 

马克张开嘴，试着将那硕大的龟头纳入口中。可牙齿往哪收？舌头又要往哪摆？马克还没理清思路，男人就迫不及待地将挤进更深。

“噢……操！”他仰起头，发出一连串嗯嗯啊啊的黏腻的呻吟，中间偶尔夹杂两句对马克的夸奖，比如宝贝儿你的嘴好棒，之类的。

马克含着男人的阴茎，只觉得自己整张嘴都被塞满，他努力藏着自己的尖牙，可总感觉还是无法避免磕碰到那根大东西。

就这也能算得上“好棒”？

用自己的身体取悦人，这可真是门高深的功课，马克心想自己还远远没有入门，需要一个摸索和试错的过程，这期间当陪练的这个男人想必很不好过。他伸手握住性器未被照顾到的那一大半，试图以此给对方一些藉慰。

“你个咬人的小混蛋终于良心发现啦？”男人将手插进马克的头发里，指尖触到头皮，引得男孩儿身体震颤起来，“用上你的舌头，宝贝儿。上帝造你的时候赐予你这条东西，可不是让你给人口交时到处躲猫猫用的。”

可上帝造我，也没跟我说我会在十九岁的某天给一个男人口交啊？

马克学着这个疯子，把信仰抛到了九霄云外。

他试探着用舌头去勾勒那硬物的轮廓。舔过凸起的伞盖，舔过一条浅浅沟壑，他最终发现顶端某处的触感尤为奇特，那里是个凹陷的小孔，马克用舌尖去不停戳刺，甚至将那孔洞周围的软肉撑开了一点。

男人叫得更欢了，捧住马克的后脑，来回胡乱撸着男孩儿的后颈和发梢，像在摸一只猫：“妈的，学得倒挺快……嗯啊……宝贝儿，就这样没错儿，弄死我！”

这男人的各式淫言浪语简直层出不穷。

马克越发卖力地吸着男人粗实的性器。此时业务熟练了点，他甚至试着将它吞得更深。男人开始拔高了声音浪叫，像要高潮，又像要猝死，可马克却感觉这人干打雷不下雨：自己口中这东西还稳稳当当，没半点要射精的预兆。

反倒是马克自己开始撑不住了，他口腔酸胀，喉口也因巨物的顶弄而无意识地时有收缩，男人看样子因此爽得不行，但马克实在是难以将这服务再维持下去，只得吐出了那根阴茎。

马克眼看着那柱身曾被自己含住的部分都被唾液浸得精湿，甚至尖端离开唇瓣时还拉出了好长一条银丝。马克逃命似的，迅速将脸转向了一侧，不去看这淫靡的场面，谁成想男人捏着他的下巴硬把他的头给掰了回来。

那怪男人俯下身，轻吻马克的脸颊。马克这才发现自己竟然流了满脸的泪。

在今天之前他甚至从不记得自己哭过，印象中的流泪基本都是因为打了个大哈欠什么的，他一度认为自己全部的泪水都是生理意义上的。

现在看来，的确如此。

“累了？”

男人又亲马克的唇，将男孩儿嘴角残余的一点口水、也兴许是口水和别的什么透明液体的混合物，也吻去。

“您说不会累到我。”马克心想我真不该信了你的鬼话。

男人笑得灿烂，可马克却几乎觉得自己看见那张嘴里长着森森獠牙：“噢，真对不起呀，让你误会我了，我说会射得快些，又没说我早泄！小宝贝儿，你的嘴巴真的让我来了兴致了，我觉得我他妈的现在能一直坚挺到把你的小屁股给操烂为止。”

马克下意识地感到疼。

但他还有远比疼更重要的一个疑问。

男人答道：“哦，我可不是非要欺负你这么一回啊。我是为了搞点东西润润你的屁股，不然弄得满床是血多难看，再说你也疼啊，不是吗？我没想到我这根家伙这么不给面子，半天不射，真的，我真的没想到，对不住了啊。”

这人道歉的态度倒是诚恳，但理由是真是假那就不好说了。马克倾向于不信，因为这间咖啡店里能起到润滑作用的东西其实很多，甚至床头柜上就摆着护手用的凡士林霜，这个不要脸的混蛋愣是装没看见，他绝对只是想享受马克的嘴。

可马克竟然不生气。

遇上这种操蛋人操蛋事情，他觉得就算再没情绪的人此时也该生气了，但他发现自己非但不生气，反而越发对这怪男人抱有兴趣。

他想，自己要是能跟这人朝夕相处，书本以外的世界想必也会从此变得精彩至极，因为这无厘头又不讲理的家伙绝对会到处制造惊吓和惊喜，让他片刻不得安宁。这人凶神恶煞，鬼话连篇，却不做什么实质性伤害他的事情，反倒对他好得出奇……

马克绝望地心想，自己在十九岁这一年终于将人类社会的道德准则和法律通通抛到了脑后，走上了一条荒诞不经的路：

上路第一天，马克看见咖啡店的店主倒在一楼的地板上，咽喉被割得血肉模糊；而第七天，马克赤身裸体在店主生前的床上吮吸杀人凶手的阴茎，并即将被这根阴茎操烂屁股，还发现，自己疯狂地爱上了这位凶手先生。

看来不光第一次做爱，马克·R·钱德尔的第一次恋爱也同样过于刺激。

“嘿，小家伙，你想什么呢？”男人拍马克的脸，并不客气，那力道微妙地介于亲昵和扇耳光之间，“竟然在我床上走神，你也太伤我自尊了吧？”

这可不是你的床。

马克回忆起了刚刚断掉的话题：男人说自己半天都不射，看似抱歉，实际是不是在自夸也未可知。

他接着话茬儿说了下去：“或许您可以试试用我的精液。”

礼尚往来，总不过分吧。

 

马克紧紧抓着男人硬刺的短发，看着那颗头深埋在自己腿间来回蠕动。

男人浑身上下都硬实得过分，但口腔里又湿又软，还暖和，男孩儿舒服得眯起眼，鼻腔哼出高高低低的呻吟声来。

这死男人是真的话很多，哪怕在为马克口交，也要时不时停下来发表一下感言。

“这会儿知道叫啦？老子的嘴好用吗？比手厉害是吧？”

“嗬，年纪不大，家伙倒不小……我可真想让你也试试操我的屁股，那感觉一定会很好……可惜我他妈的今天更想干你。”

此外，他还会含着马克的阴茎嘟囔，具体说了些什么马克压根儿听不懂，可听腔调觉得像是在调情。男人说话时口腔壁连连挤压敏感的前端，男孩儿被那蜂拥而至的快感刺激得头晕目眩。

没过多久——真的没过多久，马克感觉自己浑身都软成了一滩水，唯有那里是硬的，在男人温热口腔的包裹之中越来越硬。后来马克再也无法忍耐，身体剧烈地痉挛起来，阴茎鼓胀跳动着，欲望从顶端的小口喷薄而出。

男人吮吸着马克的龟头，将男孩儿射出的一股股精液含入口中，还体贴地用手抚慰着柱身，帮他将这份快感延长。

在高潮过后的疲惫感袭来、喉咙再也懒得发声时，马克才意识到，自己方才叫得又腻又响。可他不再觉得害臊了，他早在之前不知哪个瞬间就毫无留恋地丢掉了自己的羞耻心。

男孩儿瘫在床上喘着粗气，浑身湿得就像刚从水里捞出来，他抬了抬自己变得无比沉重的眼皮，好死不死又一眼看见了男人胯下那块肉。

那物还是硬得直贴小腹，马克恍恍惚惚想起他们好像还有下一阶段的情事要做。

男人嘴里还含着马克泄出的精华，两腮稍微鼓起，样子有点滑稽，马克于是板不住笑了。男人在这七天里头一回看见马克的笑，惊喜坏了，跟着也想一起笑，可又不能咧嘴，憋笑憋得那叫一个难受。

马克因此笑得更开怀。

男人吹胡子瞪眼，指了指男孩儿的腿，然后恶狠狠地比了个手势。

马克不认得那个手势，直觉它好像不在英国人那些约定俗成的手势里，可它简洁有力，且好懂，马克很容易地理解了男人想说的，并照着做了。

他抬起一条腿，男人于是俯身，将他的腿顺到自己肩上，垂下头去亲吻他的臀缝儿，并将嘴里含着的黏稠液体吐在那儿。紧接着，男人上了手，就着精液的润滑将一截手指挤进了马克的后穴。

 

 

8# 爱

 

开拓的过程不甚艰难。

男人边小心翼翼地探索男孩儿身体里面，边在他耳边粗喘着说，他的屁股紧得都能把自己的手指给夹断。

男人说话时炽热的吐息喷在马克耳畔和脖颈，烫着了他。后穴中有违生理规律的异物入侵感让马克无可适从，但那并不痛，只是有些胀。他晕乎乎地心想，刚才那肯定又是句毫无意义的骚话。

手指进进出出，很快加到了两根，然后是三根。

马克惊于也羞于自己那处的弹性，他感到那里被完全打开，任由男人的手指来回动作，甚至穴肉还在男人每次抽出时留恋般地吸着。最开始他只是有些难以忽视的饱胀感，可后来甬道里渐渐升腾起酥麻的感觉来，那感觉不能说是坏，简直有点舒服。

想到屁股里裹着男人指头的正是自己刚刚泄出来的精液，马克几乎不敢想象此时自己下面是什么样的景象，可那一瞬间的念头来了，刺激也就跟着来了，马克疲软下去的性器再次抬起了头，此时男人甚至还没腾出手去碰它。

“宝贝儿，你里面真棒。”男人的话音低哑又含糊，颇有点性感，引得马克连连震颤，“我他妈的等不及了，我现在就要你。要是疼你就喊出来哈！”

然后马克身体里那三根手指就飞快地撤了出去，未等他感到空虚，一滚烫坚硬的物体又顶在了穴口。马克认得那东西，他刚还用嘴吸过。

“喊疼您就会拔出去吗？”马克问。

“不会，那怎么可能？”男人像是听到了天大的笑话。

马克想也是这样。

不等马克再有什么反应，男人就不由分说地将那粗大的性器挤进了男孩儿紧窄的后穴。

他握住马克的两条腿，把它们分得很开。马克不知道这人这样做是不是因为想看两人下身交合的场面，但男人剧烈的喘息和一连串下流至极的对那情景的描述很快就让马克知道了答案。

男人一点一点试探着挺进更深，可阴茎越到根部也越粗，动作变得愈发艰难，两个人都很辛苦。马克浑身冒着冷汗，男人额角暴起青筋。

“嗯？吃不进去了？”男人小幅地前后挺动一下，却引得男孩儿浑身猛地颤抖。后穴里的软肉紧紧挤着阴茎，男人舒服得直哼叫，可他再怎么急色也能分得清，这是排斥的反应。

马克胸膛剧烈地起伏着，喘得像只破风箱。

“疼了？”男人不再妄动，但果然就像他说的那样，他根本不肯抽身而出，仍然享用着男孩儿紧致又温暖的身体。

是有点疼。

好在不是撕裂痛，只是扩张不够充分，穴口被撑得太开，给马克一种身体被整个从内部劈开的恐怖的错觉。可马克抬头看了一眼，看见男人的喉结、脖颈、皮肤表面的汗水和纵横交错的伤疤，又不再觉得恐怖。他最后看了看男人的眼睛，那双眼因为沾染了欲望而暗了几分，可同样和这人身体其他部位一样，看在马克眼中仿佛能起到镇痛作用。

我陷得太深了。马克心想。

“我缓缓就好了。”男孩儿伸起手，但什么都没抓到。

男人点头，手覆上马克因疼痛而萎靡的阴茎，小心翼翼地上下套弄给他一些抚慰，另一只手则轻轻地撩过马克的腹股沟、大腿内侧、性器根部的囊袋还有被无助撑开的小穴周围。许多马克从前从未注意过的地方，此时都确凿地为他带来麻痒的快感。

舒爽与痛感交织着，马克呻吟出声。

在男孩儿的性器重新挺立并被前列腺液濡湿整个龟头时，男人开始重新试着动作，抽出一点、推进更深，如此往复几回，最终整根没入。然后他整个人压到马克身上来，在男孩儿耳边发出满足的叹息。他咬着马克的耳垂，得意地感受身下人的颤抖。

马克张开双臂紧紧箍住了他宽阔的背，指尖摸到好长一条刀疤。

随后是暴风骤雨般的猛烈抽插。

 

男人所言属实不假，他真能坚挺到把马克的屁股给操烂。这场性事简直旷日持久，久到让人疲惫，到最后操人的和被操的都是一样精疲力尽，只是男人那张破嘴仍然在不停地张张合合，里面源源不断地冒出着荤话。

“……嗯……我怎么样，宝贝儿？”马克隐约感觉男人可能是第二十多次问起这个问题了。具体是第二十几次，马克记不太清了，快感从身体内部将他吞噬，让他难以冷静思考。

男人还在奋力顶弄着男孩儿前列腺的位置——他很早就找到了，并狡黠地一直欺负着那里。马克叫得嗓子都哑了，以至于呻吟声莫名和这男人的嗓音有点像，被夸叫得撩人也有四、五次，究竟几次马克还是数不清。至于“你里面好热”“你真棒”加起来可能会次数上百，根本无从统计。

马克又一次尖叫着射了精，这次精液已经很稀。他的身体已经因连连高潮而持续痉挛着，性器呈淫靡的艳红色，吞吃着粗大阴茎的穴口也是，他已经被折磨得快发疯，可男人还是不肯放过他，后穴里快感仍然如潮水般涌上来，马克连呼吸都困难。

“噢……操！夹我？你个小兔崽子……”男人明知这是男孩儿在射精时正常的生理反应，还是借题发挥狠狠抽了一把马克的屁股，又激得马克把后穴缩得更紧，“……嗯啊……太他妈的爽了，钱德尔，我射在你屁股里行吗？”

这恐怕又是个听起来像疑问句的陈述句，马克知道自己无法拒绝。

他不是没有想过这场欢爱的后果，他从此跟一个杀人犯扯上了再也斩不断的关系，并且任由其器官和体液毫无保护措施地进出自己的身体，自己会不会染上什么病，也只有那男人知道。

可他无法制止自己投身这一切。从推开咖啡店的木门那一刻起，他赔上的东西就太多了。

“又他妈的走神，老子操你操得太轻了是吧？”男人又加大了力度和幅度，马克惊异于这副身体里蕴含的力量，他没有想到这人在长得出奇的性事的最末仍然拿得出这份爆发力。

他惊叫，跟着男人的抽插动作摇摆着身躯，被男人射出的一股股精液灌满了后穴。男人最后就着两人相连的姿势躺倒在了已逝店主的床上，紧紧抱着男孩儿。

急促的呼吸渐渐平复，可两人周围空气的温度仍然灼热。

“先生，我怎么称呼您？”

“Smoke。”

“Smoke？”

“嗯，Smoke。”

马克稍微有那么一点儿失望，他还以为自己有必要和资格知晓男人的真名。

“你是不是特好奇我叫什么、是哪儿来的、今天过后要到哪儿去？嗯？钱德尔？”男人把马克原本就在床上滚乱的头发给揉了个一团糟。

马克点头。

“这我真的不能告诉你，哈哈！想揍我吗？想吧？可惜你打不过我。”男人贱笑起来，“你得多锻炼身体，小朋友，别总憋在房间里学习，你这样的要是到了我们那儿，肯定活不过三天。”

“我毕业以后要做工程师，没有要混黑道的想法。”马克坦诚地说。

“你瞧你这个死样儿吧，谁请你去啦？我跟你讲我们那儿还不是一般人能进得去的呢。我就是说，外面的世界比你想象的要危险多了，你得能保护自己。”

马克心想，像你这样光天化日之下杀人的凶手竟然还游荡在世间，的确危险。

“你刚刚是不是在心里骂我了？”

“没有。”

 

相拥躺着，汗液蒸发源源不断地带走两人身体表面多余的热量，男人卡在马克会感到凉之前开了口：

“起来吧，洗个澡，我帮你清理一下。”

马克点头，从男人怀里爬起来。男人软下去的性器随着动作从马克的后穴里滑了出来，灌满甬道的白浆没了遮拦，汩汩地从那小洞里淌出来，沿着臀缝儿流了下去。

“……该死的！你太美了宝贝儿。洗什么洗？再来一次吧。”男人恬不知耻地把马克按回了床上，三两下撸硬自己的家伙重新操了进去。

 

 

9#

 

第二次更加酣畅并且折磨人，马克感觉自己快被撞散了架，可快感又让他忍不住渴求更多。

一切结束时马克都快站不稳了，一方面是疲惫，另外就是高潮的余韵仍然让他浑身颤抖。男人算得上体贴，把他抱到了浴室去清洗后穴，他们在放满热水的浴缸里拥吻，像情人一样。

男人用一根手指在甬道里来回进出，清出那里面残余的精液，又带进一些温热的水。马克总算觉得肿痛不堪的后穴好受了一些。

 

“我还能再见到您吗？”用男人贡献出的一件背心擦身体时，马克突然问。

他知道这件荒唐的事总得有始有终，却不愿意一拍两散就是故事最后的结局。

“不能。”男人笑了笑，又啄了一口马克的唇。

但这的确就是了。

“你还要见我干嘛？你可千万别告诉我，你爱我。”男人胡噜着自己的短发，还来回摇头，就像刚被饲主洗完到处甩水的狗一样。

马克竟一时语塞。

我不能告诉你我爱你吗？

“嗨，真是个小孩子！我都心疼你……虽然都怨我。”男人又把马克揽进怀里，“钱德尔，你听着，你得警惕斯德哥尔摩综合征。你想想我这些天都对你做了什么？我不过是先把你吓坏，又对你好，多卑鄙的伎俩，而且那么明显，你他妈的偏要上钩，听话得让我意外。幸好我的目的比较单纯，我只是想上你，不然你他妈的早就完了，知道吗？”

“我知道。”马克心想，我怎么会不知道呢？

“别觉得自己是大学生了，长大了，了不起了，就不会受骗了。有些家伙就专门骗你们傻大学生知道吗？我不是说我自己哈！我可不是故意在那儿等着骗大学生的，我只是……爱你。我爱你，钱德尔，我对你一见钟情。我为了在这破店里等你还请了六天年假呢，你知不知道我一年一共就六天假？”

马克贴着男人的胸膛，感受着那颗心脏强有力的搏动。他甚至渐渐感到自己和男人心脏律动的节奏正趋于一致。

马克最终消化了这个曲折离奇、让他不知该笑还是该哭的爱情故事，然后把它在心中埋了起来。

他挣开男人的怀抱。他现在想，这男人果然是个彻头彻尾的烂人。最后那些话明明可以不说的，显然是不说比较符合人道主义精神，因为马克不知道这件事的话，在今天之后才会更好过些。

 

“今天让我送你回学校吧。”

马克由此在穿戴整齐后，背着包坐上了男人的车。

那是一辆没牌照的吉普——因为没牌照，在进校的第一个路口就被拦了，不能再往里开半步。

马克于是在路边跳下了车。

“Smoke先生，我……”马克还想说什么，但被男人从车窗探出头来粗鲁地一口吻住，截断了话。

吻罢。

“什么也别说。我走了，再见，钱德尔。”

吉普车一溜烟儿地加速开走。

马克站在原地。

漆皮手套捏脸的触感还隐隐残留在皮肤表面，那车却已经开远了。马克转身就准备淡忘这个故事了，正要迈步回去接着做他的项目，却听得发动机嚣张的轰鸣从背后由远及近。

“嗨，我改主意了，钱德尔！”

这个疯子，连头都不挑，就那么挂着倒挡开回到了马克身边。倒着逆行的车张牙舞爪，开车的人也是。

“我接下来要说的都违规，你他妈给我听好了，我只说一遍。我叫詹姆斯·波特，我不是杀人犯。那天我杀的那个人，如果我不杀他，他会杀更多人。我是特种空勤团的人，我想你肯定听说过，基地在赫里福德，我现在必须回那儿去，会吃什么处分我还不知道。我们那儿也招工程师，尤其你这个专业的，你毕了业要是没地儿去，可以去我们那儿试试，钱德尔。我爱你。我走了。”

詹姆斯·波特抛下一连串话，不等男孩儿的回应就重新升起了窗玻璃。

黑吉普扬长而去。

 

 

THE END

美咸

2019.4


End file.
